falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ruinen von Bethesda
thumb|Die Ruinen von oben Die Ruinen von Bethesda sind die Überreste einer Stadt aus Maryland bei Washington DC. Sie werden von Raidern und Ghulen bewohnt und bestehen aus vier Teilen: Westliche Büros von Bethesda, Östliche Büros von Bethesda, Bethesda Underworks und die Raider-Hütte. Geschichte Vor dem Großen Krieg 2077 war Bethesda eine große Stadt, die sogar eine Vorstadt besaß. Eine große amerikanische Gesellschaft, Chryslus Motors, hatte hier ihren Hauptsitz. An diese Stadt gab es Anschlüsse per U-Bahn und Bus. Nördlich von Bethesda gab es auch eine normale Zugstrecke. Da der West-Ost-Highway an dieser Stelle endet, gibt es einen weiteren im Norden, der durch die Stadt führt. Zu guter Letzt hat die Stadt einen eigenen Park, der nach dem größten Arbeitgeber benannt worden ist, wo Baseball gespielt wurde. Beschreibung Außen Im Norden steht ein kleines, zerbombtes Gebäude, in dem ein Raider mit einem Heckenschützengewehr und zwei Munitionskisten ist. Man kann in das Gebäude unentdeckt hinein, indem man es von Westen umläuft und dann reinhüpft, was zu einem Gang hinter dem Schutt führt. Die meisten der Straßen sind von Barrikaden der Raiders abgesperrt, außerdem stehen überall Fahrzeuge rum. Neben den östlichen Büros befinden sich auch Minen. Weiter östlich (fast südöstlich) ist der Eingang zu Bethesda Underworks Metro Station. Und NOCH WEITER östlich befindet sich die Raider-Hütte. Westlich der westlichen Büros, bei der Red Rocket-Tankstelle, ist ein möglicher Ort für eine Zufallsbegegnung. Westliche Büros von Bethesda Das meiste besteht hier aus Büros und dem Empfang, weshalb die westlichen Büros auch das Zuhause einer großen Anzahl von Raidern ist. Die engen Ecken und Gassen in dem Gebäude machen Waffen für den Fernkampf so gut wie nutzlos, weil sich die Raider schnell in den kleinen Gassen verstecken können. Die Raider sind normalerweise gut ausgerüstet, weshalb kleine Schusswaffen die beste Wahl sein sollten. Beim Eingang liegt ein Großes Buch der Wissenschaften. Der Spieler sollte aber auch vor Fallen acht geben. Es gibt drei Gewehrfallen, die vom selben Draht ausgelöst werden, außerdem zwei Granatenbeutel. Spieler mit einem hohen Reparieren-Skill können die Fallen entschärfen und die Waffen an sich nehmen, auch wenn die Granatenbeutel schwer zu bekommen sind. Alle diese Fallen befinden sich im selben Raum, ganz oben. Der Raum hat ein Loch im Boden, also Achtung, wenn ihr von unten kommt, dort sind die Fallen! Es ist dort auch ein Radio angeschaltet, in dem Three Dog zu hören ist. In dem Fallenraum befinden sich auch eine Kopie von Deans Buch der Elektronik und eine Mini-Atombombe unter einer Kiste. Manchmal taucht dort ein Raider mit einem Flammenwerfer auf. Östliche Büros von Bethesda Dort sind die Bedingungen fürs Kämpfen auf noch engerem Raum. Da dieses Gebäude stark beschädigt wurde, befinden sich viele Löcher im Boden und in der Wand, was das Kämpfen in manchen Bereichen verschlimmert. Dort befindet sich ein Raider mit einem Flammenwerfer und einem US Army: 30 praktische Rezepte für den Flammenwerfer, außerdem befindet sich dahinter eine Wackelpuppe. Aus diesem Raum nach Osten raus im nächsten Raum befindet sich ein Trainingshandbuch für Spezialeinsätze in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes. Infos *Südöstlich der Ruinen gibt es ein Baseball-Feld mit zwei Raidern, ein Werfer und ein Schläger. Da der Werfer 5 Splittergranaten im Inventar hat, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie Granaten anstatt Bälle zum Spielen benutzen. *In dem Raum mit den vielen Fallen gibt es einen Kühlschrank, der mit Leichenteilen von Ödländern gefüllt ist. In der Nähe stehen ein Hackbrett und ein Eimer. Das bedeutet, dass die Bethesda-Raider Kannibalen sind, die die Ödländer verspeisen, denen sie begegnen. *Es gibt in Maryland, USA tatsächlich einen Ort namens Bethesda, der auch an der Stelle der Ruinen liegt. Galerie BR_offices.jpg Bethesda ruins Sniper between east and west offices.jpg Bethesda ruins Sniper above barricade.jpg BR offices west.jpg|West office interior Bethesda offices west grenade_hole.jpg Bethesda ruins West office Stealth Boy.jpg Bethesda ruins West office turret control and Big Book of Science.jpg Bethesda ruins East office Bobblehead - Lockpick.jpg FO3 CA SOTM Bethesda.jpg Bethesda ruins Small mine field.jpg en:Bethesda ruins es:Ruinas de Bethesda fr:Ruines de Bethesda pl:Ruiny Bethesdy ru:Развалины Бетесды uk:Руїни Бетесди zh:Bethesda Ruins Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte